Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boom assembly and, in particular, to an articulated boom assembly which is mounted on a vehicle and provided with an attachment for washing insulating components of high voltage transmission lines.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,289, which issued to Kurtgis on Oct. 16, 1984, discloses a system for washing insulating components of high voltage and extra high voltage transmission lines. A helicopter provides an airborne, mobile, ungrounded, integrally bonded platform for a pressurized spray washing apparatus. The ungrounded helicopter hovers adjacent to the high voltage power lines to allow an articulating boom to be positioned to utilize a directed spray to pressure wash contamination from the insulators. A washing fluid tank and pump assembly contained in the helicopter provides high pressure washing fluid to the articulating boom and provides a self-contained system. Electrical bonding between the ungrounded helicopter and all wash apparatus components permits the helicopter to sustain prolonged energized contact with high voltage transmission source without incurring any adverse effect on the transmission line system, the aircraft or operators.